Maps
Maps are the stages that are selectable and playable from the main menu, and most of them have their own enemies: ''Slendytubbies There are only 3 maps in the original game and its remake: *Day (Scary) - Enemy: Tinky Winky *Dusk (Scarier) - Enemy: Tinky Winky *Night (Scariest) - Enemy: Tinky Winky Slendytubbies II There is a total of 10 current maps to play in ''Slendytubbies II: *Teletubby Land (Night/Rain) - Scariest - Enemy: Tinky Tank *Teletubby Land (Day/Fog) - Scary - Enemy: Tinky Tank *Teletubby Secret Lair - Scariest - Enemies: New Borns *Teletubby Lake - Scariest - Enemy: Dipsy *Teletubby Outskirts - Scariest - Enemy: Laa-Laa *Satellite Station - Scarier - Enemy: Po *Teletubby Secret Center - Scarier - Enemy:Dipsy Chainsaw *Slendytubbies (Classic) - Scariest - Enemy: Tinky Winky *TubbyCraft - Scary - Enemy: Tinky Winky (Minecraft Form) *Teletubby Training Maze - Scarier - Enemies: Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, and New Born *'Sandbox' - Scariest - Unused Map - Enemies: New Borns ''Slendytubbies 2D There is a total of 14 current maps to play in ''Slendytubbies 2D: *Cave - Medium - Enemy: Cave Tubbie *Custard Reject Facility - Medium - Enemy: Crawler Tubbie *Lake - Medium - Enemy: Dipsy *Main Land Classic - Large - Enemy: Tinky Winky *Main Land S3 Edition - Large - Enemy: Tinky Tank *Mountains - Large - Enemy: Yeti Tubbie *Outskirts Dawn - Large - Enemy: Po *Outskirts Night - Large - Enemy: Laa-Laa *Possessed School - Small - Enemy: Ghost Girl *Satellite Station - Medium - Enemy: Po *Secret Lair - Small - Enemy: New Borns *The Blue Room - Large - Moderators Only - Enemy: Tinky Winky *The Dream - Medium - Enemy: Shadow Tubbie *Training Maze - Medium - Enemy: Cave Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Po, New Born. ''Slendytubbies III'' There is a total of 22 current maps to play in Slendytubbies III. * Blue Room - Large - Moderators Only - Enemy: Tinky Winky * Cabin - "Small" - Enemies: Brute Tubbies * Cave - Medium - Enemy: Cave Tubbie * Custard Facility (Day) - Medium - Enemy:The Guardian * Custard Facility (Night) - Medium - Enemy:Dipsy Chainsaw * Fortress - Large - Enemy: The Imposter * Laa Laa's Dream - Large - Enemy: Shadow Tubbie * Lake - Large - Enemy: Dipsy * Main Land (Day) - Large - Enemy: Tinky Winky * Main Land (Night) - Large - Enemy: Tinky Tank * Military Base - Medium - Enemy: The Announcer * Mountains - Large - Enemy: Yeti Tubbie * Outskirts (Day) - Large - Enemy: Spider Po * Outskirts (Night) - Large - Enemy: Laa-Laa * Possessed School - Small - Enemy: Ghost Girl * Reject Facility - Medium - Enemy: Crawler Tubbie * Research Lab - Medium - Enemy: The Imposter * Satellite Station - Medium - Enemy: Po * Secret Lair - Small - Enemies: New Borns * Secret Center: Remastered - "Large" - Enemy: Undead Po * Slendytubbies (Classic) - Large - Enemy: Tinky Winky (Classic) * Training Maze - "Medium" - Enemy: Arrow Tubbie Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Map